


sunbeams and galaxies

by lynxladybuglover



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Gets One, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Interplanetary Travel, Post-Canon, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Starla (She-Ra) is a Dork, this is my emotional support rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxladybuglover/pseuds/lynxladybuglover
Summary: Adora and Starla gave each other hope. After the war, they gave each other something more. (or 5 times Starla and Adora loved each other)
Relationships: Adora/Starla (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Stranded

A sharp knife spun out of the darkness at Adora’s face, forcing her to duck. She whipped out her staff as she clumsily dodged its return, and watched as it landed in the hands of… a girl? She had dark skin and bouncy orange hair tied out of her eyes by a red bandanna. She was pouting her lips in fierce concentration, and Adora shouted and flailed her staff as some creature flew at her from the girl’s shoulder and shone a bright light directly in her eyes. 

“Hey! Don’t attack Glory, you monster!” the girl yelled. 

“ _Glory?_ It attacked me first- hey, YOU attacked me first!” 

The girl came in fast, wickedly sharp knife swiping at Adora’s arm. She blocked the strike, making the metal ring with force. She heaved up and back, throwing the girl over her head and to the ground. The girl grunted as she rolled and came up on her knees, panting, but eyes clear and focused. 

“Can we stop hitting each other?!” Adora yelled desperately.

An axe swung past her head. Two more figures emerged from the shadows, clearly ready for a fight. She groaned internally as they all charged her.

* * *

Adora dropped thankfully on the ground near the trio’s campsite. The woman with extending arms glared at her, ripping into some small round snack from a bowl. _Man, that fight was exhausting_ , Adora thought enviously, clutching her stomach.

A different bowl suddenly appeared in front of her. She glanced up.

“Do you want some? My name is Starla, by the way,” Starla said, smiling warmly at her. Her eyes gleamed like stars in the light of her bird. 

Adora grabbed the bowl and began trying a few of the orbs- _wow, this is good!_ \- as Starla held her arm out in gesture to her companions. “This is my bird, Glory, and my sister, Tallstar, and my brother-”

“Starla!” Tallstar hissed, leaning forward, her hood casting a dark shadow over her features. “You can’t just offer every stranger that shows up our food.”

“It’s one person! Besides we have plenty to share,” Starla said, reassuring, and glanced back at Adora.

_Oh._ Adora hastily swallowed a mouthful of the snacks and dropped the bowl to her lap. At Starla’s surprised stare, she quickly rubbed her sleeve over her mouth. There weren’t crumbs, were there? 

Starla laughed, loud at first, but quickly quieting as Starla looked back at Tallstar’s death glare. She tilted her head a mite and smiled sheepishly at her siblings. 

Adora cleared her throat and shoved down her embarrassment. “Uh, sorry, and thanks. My name is Adora.”

The older brother, quiet until now, cut in sternly. “Jewelstar. And it doesn’t matter. Once we get the crystals, we’re blasting off, and we can get more rations.”

Adora perked up. _Right, dangerous space mission, get it together, Adora._ “The pink crystals? That’s why my friends and I are here-”

“They’re pretty much impossible to get to, stashed away-”

“-in the center of this cave, that’s falling apart because of the earthquakes.” Tallstar finished for Jewelstar grimly.

“So we’re stranded here?” Adora said in horror. “No no, we can’t be stuck here, there’s no time! Horde Prime has already invaded Etheria, I have to stop him before he takes it-!”

Starla’s face softened, eyes round and sympathetic, but it’s Tallstar who spoke next, voice low and sad. “If he’s on your planet, it’s already too late. This planet used to be a safe harbor for travelers across the galaxy. Then, Horde Prime arrived,” she said, voice tightening with hate, but it died, leaving her voice dead and numb. “And now we’re left scavenging the remains. Same as he did to our homeworld.” 

_That can’t be true,_ Adora thought numbly. _The Rebellion—_

Her thoughts were cut off by sniffling; she quickly scanned the room, and stopped on Starla, her face falling in hurt. Starla was tearing up, clearly muffling hurt noises as Tallstar sat down beside her, curling an arm around her shoulders. Tallstar’s face was worn, tired with grief. Adora couldn’t help but be reminded of Glimmer, trying to push through her coronation after her mother… her mother.

“If you’re smart, you’ll run away- far, far away!- like what we’re trying to do,” Tallstar hissed quietly, then gently rubbed a tear from Starla’s cheek.

“Well I’m not!” Adora shouted, jumping to her feet. “R-running away, that is. I am smart.”

The Star Siblings stared at her silently. Starla met her eyes, though, downtrodden but curious. Her resolve cemented itself. 

“I’m part of a rebellion, fighting the Horde!” She snapped her staff open and held it out grandly. “Once my friends find me and we get fuel, I’m going to face Prime and I’m going to _stop him-”_

Starla burst out of her seat into her face, gripping her free hand with both of hers and face alight with wonder. “Really?” she breathed, a small but growing smile on her lips. 

Adora blushed a little. Her eyes were so earnest and shining, and she never got used to the adoration She-Ra received. Except she wasn’t She-Ra right now, she was just… Adora. Starla thought _she, Adora_ , was amazing. Something was growing, warming, in her chest, and she felt her confidence grow tenfold.

“Really. And you can help us- you’ve got the tech,” said Adora, gesturing at Tallstar’s arms, which extended and yanked Starla away from her. “You could do so much more than just scavenge!”

“What, get killed?” Tallstar snapped, voice chilly. She leaned in front of her sister. “Horde Prime has already taken our home. Do you think we’d be on this _wreck_ of a planet if we had a choice?! Horde Prime. Always. Wins.”

Jewelstar added cynically, “And you’re just a girl with a stick. What can you possibly do?”

Adora was struck speechless for a moment. _I’m not She-Ra anymore. I-I forgot. I don’t have any powers on my own._

“Well, I-I used to be stronger, but that doesn’t matter!” Adora insisted. “If everyone works together, I know we can take him down. He has to pay for what he did, what he’s doing right now.”

Tallstar and Jewelstar were looking more and more unconvinced by the second, and Adora struggled for something else to say. _Who knows how many people over the years have told them that this rebellion would work, that it wasn’t like the last one- logic won’t work…_ She briefly met eyes with Starla, hugging her arms to herself and frowning miserably up at her. ... _but_ _emotion might._

“He has someone on his ship,” Adora said, the words feeling bitter even as she spat them out. “Someone… We’re stopping him. We have to.”

Ugh, she lost it. All she had to do was say he had her… her old friend and play up how important she was but she just- couldn’t. The two shared a blank look, but then they all tensed at the soft sound of shifting rock- footsteps, far-off. _Glimmer and Bow_ , Adora thought with relief. Jewelstar and Tallstar sighed, standing up and moving past her. 

Jewelstar paused briefly in front of her, face drawn with pity. “If he has your friend, it’s already too late.”

Starla stood too, and for a moment, Adora despaired at having failed to convince any of them… but Starla gave her a brief, gentle smile and sat down beside her. Her knee pressed against hers, a light touch.

“Who were they to you?” she asked, voice quiet.

_Oh, where to begin with Catra_ , Adora thought helplessly.

“We grew up together. We were best friends for years, forever, it felt like, but then I went to the rebellion and she tried to kill me-” Starla’s eyebrows rose at this, and Adora repressed a sudden burst of hysteria at this because _she_ wouldn’t have believed it of Catra a few years ago either, but here she was anyway! “Well, actually she tried to kill me a couple times. Like five? Maybe six. Except she saved my friend, and said it was for me, so maybe she’s over that now? And Glimmer is sure she’s better-!” 

Starla’s eyebrows were as high as could be, and she stared wide-eyed and alarmed at Adora. Adora groaned and covered her face with her hands. “It’s complicated. I don’t know what I should do,” she whispered, muffled by her hands.

Starla titled her head, eyes creased in concern, and laid a hand on her shoulder. It was calloused, but warm and firm- an anchor. “What do _you_ want, Adora?” 

Adora’s eyes snapped up to hers. She felt breathless suddenly, like she was in free fall. “What?”

“It’s your decision. Not Catra’s, or Glimmer’s, or anyone else’s,” said Starla. “Catra is the one who hurt you. Do you want to be her friend again?” (Silently, she wondered, _has anyone asked you this? Have you_ _even asked yourself?)_

Adora’s throat tightened. Starla’s eyes shimmered so brightly in the light of the crystals, but her face was still and serious. Adora hugged her arms to her chest uncomfortably, feeling goosebumps race down her arms. 

“I… I don’t know. It’d be better for her, wouldn’t it? She wouldn’t be hurting people anymore.”

“Adora,” she said gently, eyebrows lowered in sadness. “That’s not what I asked.”

“...I want Catra to be okay. But I don’t… being her friend was exhausting. And I don’t want any more scars,” Adora admitted, brushing a hand across her lower back, but thinking of the long claw marks down her back, the many hidden marks all over her shoulders and torso, the healed, invisible marks on her face.

Starla’s lips turned up at the corners, and she released her shoulder with a final squeeze. “You’re amazing, Adora. I’ve never met anyone like you,” she confessed, her face darkening with heat. “Just take it one step at a time. You’ll figure it out. I know you can.”

Starla was looking at her from beneath her eyelashes, shy. Adora blushed and rubbed her neck, laughing a little sheepishly. “I hope so.” Adora lowered her eyebrows, suddenly fierce. “And I’m going to come back for you, Starla. I’m going to free the universe of Prime. I promise.”

Starla lit up, showing her teeth in a huge smile, hands clasped together at her clavicle. Her hair bounced distractingly, reflecting the blue and purple light of the crystals. She looked radiant. _I’ll come back for you,_ she repeated.

“Thank you, Adora. I’d like that. I’ll be waiting for you! I promise, too!” She reached to her belt, unsheathing and brandishing a dagger. Adora grinned back. She pulled her staff off her back in a fancy twirl and tapped her staff against it.

“So will I.”


	2. Together Again

The spaceship approached theirs slowly, coming to a stop just in front of them. It was sleeker than Mara’s old ship, but with many mismatched metals from old patch jobs. Etheria spun somewhere below them, and space spread all around them, vast and unfathomable but for the tiny points of light distinguishing every distant star. 

Adora straightened in her seat, heart pumping faster even though she wasn’t sure why, and activated the short-range communicator. “Come in, this is Adora of Etheria. Hello?”

“ADORA!” she heard, and felt breathless with sudden cheer: Starla! A screen pulled up along the front window, transmitting an image of Starla, Tallstar, and Jewelstar. Starla was waving, leaning up out of her seat with enthusiasm, and Adora waved back without a second thought, smiling dumbly. 

“Starla,” she said, feeling her heart pick up even more as she giddily repeated it. “Starla, we did it. We beat Prime, we did it!”

The Star Siblings all gasped. Tallstar reaches across the ship to shove Starla back down into her seat, and leans towards the screen to whisper fervently, “He’s dead? He’s actually… dead?”

Adora smiled broadly. Glimmer and Bow just next to her smiled too, if more bashfully. The saviors of Etheria- her and her best friends. The contentment and surety she felt in this moment... Adora could get used to this feeling.

“Alright, let us into your ship, I can’t wait any longer,” Starla burst out, unbuckling her safety belt and jumping to her feet. “Adora, I _knew_ you could do it!”

Jewelstar cut in amusedly, “I know, I know, give us a second, Starla.”

Adora cleared her throat and composed herself, focusing on steering her ship side-by-side with the Star Siblings’. Bow leaned in near her ear, a strange twinkle in his eye. 

“You both seem pretty happy to see each other. I didn’t think you talked to her that much.”

Adora flushed a little. “Well, no, but she- um, she was nice to me. She’s my friend, I haven’t seen her- stop smiling like that!” she snapped defensively.

Bow raised his hands and leaned away, grinning broadly. “I didn’t do anything!”

Adora parked the ship, a little pink, and stood with a huff. She set off for the docking bay. Glimmer was by the door. She was also smirking.

“You two are ridiculous, stop it!” Adora shoved at Glimmer’s face while Glimmer laughed and pushed her off, rushing past her, hearing them both giggling as she raced out of the room. 

She shoved through the door and then- _there she is_. It hadn’t been long, Adora knew that, but she looked just as she did the day they met. She still had her knives, Adora could see the shape of them under the extra fabric on her hips, but her hands were free, and she already locked eyes with Adora.

Her eyes were wide and sparkling, as they always seemed to be. She beamed as she took one step forward, then another, and then ran, crashing right into Adora’s arms. Adora was knocked back several steps with the force, but she squeezed Starla back just as tightly. Starla’s breath warmed her head, and Adora felt a rush of courage as she lifted Starla up and spun her around, once, twice, three times.

Starla’s laugh sounded like bells. Adora laughed, too, feeling as strong as She-Ra. 

Adora set Starla on the ground gracefully, and looked up smiling into her face. “I came back.”

“I was waiting,” she said. 

“I’ve still got one more promise to keep.”

“Rid the universe of Horde Prime? I think you did that already,” she responded playfully, the corners of her eyes crinkling in humor as she smirked.

Adora lightly shoved her arm, smirking back. “We’ve still got a whole universe left to free,” she answered loftily. “I could use a little help getting around- if you’re interested…?”

“Are you two done flirting? This is sickeningly sweet,” Tallstar said flatly.

Her arms were crossed and she was impatiently tapping her foot. Glimmer and Bow were leaning against the bay wall, eyebrows raised and smirking right at Adora. Adora scowled at her friends. _Seriously, you’d think I’d known her for much more than a day by how they’re acting,_ Adora thought grumpily.

Starla laughed a little, a quiet one meant just for her, Adora thought, and nudged her shoulder against hers. Adora looked back up at her, and Starla playfully rolled her eyes.

“Come on, let me look at the navigation in this old thing. This ship is a piece of work- even our ship looks modern in comparison,” said Tallstar.

Bow led them back into the bridge and he, Tallstar, and Jewelstar congregated at the information panels. Entrapta had hooked up a First Ones language translation program into the ship before they left so that Bow could serve as their mechanic. Adora sat back down in the pilot’s chair, scooting over to make room for Starla on the armrest. Adora noticed Glimmer watching her from the doorway, still with a knowing look, and decided to ignore her completely. 

“So,” Starla started, absently scanning the build of the ship. “Your friend, Catra. Did you save her?”

Adora’s good mood fizzled slightly. Right. Catra.

“I did. We… I thought about what you said,” Adora said abruptly. “About doing what I wanted.”

She thought back to the vision she had in the Heart, the vision she knew was not a vision: her meeting with Mara. Mara, radiant and resplendent and begging Adora to decide _what do you want?_ Holding her hands in hers, hair flowing like silk around her intense, dark eyes, telling her _you deserve love, too._ Adora carefully blinked back tears, feeling her throat swell just thinking about it. 

Starla gently nudged her arm, eyes serious and thoughtful. “And?”

“I loved Catra. I think I still love her, a little. But I can’t be near her anymore.” Adora felt a weight like her Sword, like destiny, lift off of her chest. “We saved her, and you know what? She wasn’t different, because people don’t change that fast. She lashed out, and never apologized for how she hurt me, or for any of the scars she left in me, and she ran away when I chose anyone over her. 

“But I don’t need her,” she said, raising her glittering, teary eyes triumphantly at Starla. “I have everything I need. I have Glimmer, and Bow, and the princesses… and hopefully, I’ll have you?” 

Adora looked up through her lashes at Starla, biting the inside of her lip. No matter what Bow and Glimmer tease, they had only known each other for a day, and Adora wasn’t sure where they stood: if they really were friends, if Starla really wanted to get to know her- _her,_ Adora.

“Of course,” she said, expression unwavering and steadfast, and grasped her forearm in a warrior’s hold. “I would be honored, Adora.”

Adora gripped back, squeezing, and let go. She glanced back over at the other Star Siblings and Bow, who were carefully studying a digital star chart. The vast expanse outside their ship was filled with distant lands, places Adora could never dream of- but now they were _going there,_ and she could see them all.

Adora grabbed both of Starla’s hands, a stupid smile growing on her face, and laughed delightedly. “We’re going on a road trip through space!”

“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go,” Starla promised fervently, squeezing her hands back. “Everywhere I’ve ever gone! Things were bleak then, but you- we can change it now! Together!”

“Together,” Adora agreed, basking in the presence of all of her new and old friends. “I’ve never been out of Etheria, and we only regained the stars just recently, but I’ve never seen anything so _wonderful_! To think there’s a new world at them all… I want to see the galaxy, Starla.”

“And I’ll show you it,” she said, holding Adora’s hands up to her clavicle. “Just tell me what you want, and I’ll do what I can. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that. Wherever you want to go first, I want to see it. I trust you,” Adora said. 

She knew that before now, she hadn’t truly trusted Starla- she barely knew her- but now… Adora had never met anyone so earnest and so open with her before. It was enchanting, and so refreshing, and Adora thought she’d never known anything more beautiful than a girl with star-filled eyes and sincerity in every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a blink and you’ll miss it reference, but in this universe, Adora’s love for Bow and Glimmer and theirs for Adora saved the universe! This one honestly has one of my favorite scenes in the fic in it, I’m very happy with it. Thanks for reading <3


	3. Solo Mission

“Okay, we’re coming in,” Starla said, leaning in close over Adora’s shoulder. “I saw this place when I was 13, and I never forgot how beautiful it was… well, before Horde Prime got to it.”

Starla’s face darkened a little. Adora knew she didn’t need to comfort her, not for this, so she focused on helping the little ship glide around the asteroids ahead. They were slow, and with this smaller skiff they had increased maneuverability, but Starla had taught her that you could never be too careful. These past few months of traveling the stars were the best of her entire life, and she could now pilot spaceships as well as Starla and her siblings did.

Adora turned around a large asteroid and stopped dead. “Is this…?”

“Yeah,” Starla said, her fingers tightening on her shoulder. “This is it.”

The planetoid ahead of them was a rich violet, and Adora could see that the surface was covered in desert. But the lower half of the planet was… decimated. It looked as though it was hit by asteroids, the ground horrifically cracked open by some huge impact, and it was all a dismal, washed-out grey stone. Adora stood, unclipping her safety belt, and let Starla lead her to the docking bay. 

“What was it like?” Adora asked quietly.

“It was a desert planet. It had extreme highs and lows in temperature, but it had these hotspots of water and magic: oases. The oases attracted what life existed on this planet- well, and travelers like me,” she added, laughing. “You know, this place gets its color from a special mineral found in the sand! Jewelstar told me that.”

Adora put her helmet on over her head. “Breathable atmosphere?”

“Yes, but the sandstorms are too dangerous. I’ve gone to a lot of desert planets over the years, I’ll keep you safe. Just wait til we reach an oasis, Adora, you’re going to love it!” she said, looking at her out of the corner of her eye right until she slipped her helmet on. Her hair had been put into a thick bun at the back of her head to keep it out of the way for the expedition.

Adora and Starla stopped in front of the bay doors, a vast stretch of space between them and the planet. Starla had never steered her wrong yet, but…

“Are you sure we can’t bring the ship in closer?” Adora asked trepidatiously. “How are we going to get through the planet’s atmosphere without… well, I’ll say it, dying in a horrific fireball? Glimmer is the one with wings, not me!”

Starla laughed and hooked an arm over her shoulders. “Come on, Adora, live a little! We can’t bring the ship in too close or the sandstorms could destroy it and strand us, which would be just as bad as a horrific fireball if you ask me. I’ll show you how it’s done, don’t worry.”

_I trust you,_ Adora thought warmly. _More than anyone I’ve ever met, I trust you._ Adora took a deep breath and nodded. Starla let go of her to reach over and open the bay doors, and just like that, they were floating outside the ship.

Starla rapped her shoulder and pulled them back against the ship, and then they pushed off together with a mighty leap. They soared for a while, the planet taking up their entire field of view, and then they started to feel a light tug.

Starla activated her comm: “Okay, just follow my lead Adora. This is pretty delicate, but if you need to, don’t be afraid to become She-Ra.”

_Top ten sentences said before disaster_ , Adora thought with a grimace. The pull was stronger now, and they were beginning to gain speed. Starla reached over and grabbed her hands, angling their feet down towards the planet’s surface.

“Periodically activate your jetpack to keep our descent slow,” Starla ordered, shifting into a stern, steady command mode. “When we get far enough down, we’ll open our parachutes. It always feels finicky the first time, just don’t panic and you’ll be fine. I’ll be with you the whole time.”

Maybe they shouldn’t have, but Adora’s nerves melted away. Starla would keep her safe. She knew so much more about survival and spacefare than Adora did, and she was always serious and careful. And could Bow or Glimmer say they skydived through an entire planet’s atmosphere and _lived?_ _This solo trip was a great idea,_ Adora thought giddily, _this is the most fun I’ve ever had._

They continued dropping further and further, until Starla finally made the call to release their parachutes. Adora tugged at the release in her belt, but it wasn’t activating, and just as she began to feel the shadow of panic, Starla reached over and yanked it for her. They both jerked upward, but then it was smooth sailing to the surface. 

They landed on the purple sand, parachutes spread wide behind them and were already being tugged away by the heavy gusts of the storm. Adora could barely see a thing in the chaos, and she could hear the sand scratching against her space suit. 

“Starla, where to? I can’t see a thing in this storm!” Adora said.

“Follow me! I’ve got a compass in my HUD, the nearest oasis is north-northwest.”

_..I wish my helmet had a HUD,_ Adora grumbled. They pushed through the storm, arms raised, and Adora found herself huddling behind Starla’s broad back for shelter. After an hour of walking, Starla activates her comm again.

“It’s just up ahead, the storm is breaking,” she reported. “Keep behind me, I’ll let you know when it’s safe.”

“Roger,” Adora affirmed. _How does she know? Can she see tracks that I’m unfamiliar with? Or did she mean the storm, and she can tell when it’s fully clear and not just a lull? There’s so much I still don’t know about this universe…_ Adora felt herself blush a little, and swatted at her face. _Relax._

They crossed over a dune, and Adora gasped. In front of them lay a magical well of clear, sparkling water. Globules of pink light drifted about the clearing, and deep pink grasses sprung from the pool’s edge, waving in the faint breeze. A couple of small creatures Adora couldn’t make out slithered off, vanishing into some bushes. 

“Starla, this is…! It’s beautiful,” Adora breathed, awed.

Starla reached up and lifted her helmet off, swinging it to rest at her hip. She turned to face her, beads of sweat on her forehead, eyes glittering jewel-bright in the magic glow, and smiled. “It’s the only magic left on the planet. These oases are it; when Horde Prime attacked the planet, it left the deserts nearly inhospitable, and the planet's magic retreated.”

Adora took off her helmet, freeing her ponytail. “And I’m going to fix it,” she said determinedly.

She walked forward, dropping her helmet to the sand, and waded to her feet in the clear pool. The water rippled, and she could see a film of color flicker across the water’s surface at her touch. The globules of light all paused in place. _There it is._

Adora waded further, into her knees, and raised her hand skyward, a brilliant sword appearing from the ether in her hand. “For the honor of Etheria!”

She felt the transformation flow through her like water and her lengthened, golden ponytail rustled in a nonexistent wind behind her. Adora lowered her sword, the point brushing the surface of the pool, and Adora could _feel_ the magic of this place gravitating towards her, sucked in by the mass of her magic. The lights swirled around her in a beautiful dance, and the water began to glow bright white.

“Come,” she heard herself say distantly. “I will guide you.”

She thrust the sword into the earth, and the oasis flooded with light. 

* * *

“...Adora! Adora!”

Adora groaned, and held a hand to her head as her eyes fluttered open.“...Starla? Did I do it?”

Starla laughed, and palmed Adora’s cheek, which was resting in her lap. “Yes, you did it. The oasis looked like it exploded, and the sandstorm- the sandstorm surrounding this place vanished entirely. Agh, I’ll never get used to it!”

Adora sat up, feeling a little light-headed. She was face to face with Starla. Her eyes widened dopily. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she answered, smiling fondly. Her eyes glinted, and Adora swiftly looked away, feeling her face heat.

The oasis was as vivacious as before, but now Adora could see into the horizon: clear tangerine skies and a vast purple desert dotted with cactus-like plants. The little creatures from earlier were lined up around the edge of the clearing; Adora could see now that they were lizard-mice. Adora shakily stood up from where she rested at the side of the pool.

The water rippled once, twice, and suddenly the earth shook as a huge geyser shot into the air. The pillar glittered in the light of the glowing orbs, and Adora and Starla were sprayed with mist. 

Starla gasped and ran forward, a foot into the water. “I’ve never seen this before! Adora, this is- I can’t-“ she cut herself off with her echoing laughter, batting and playing with the water. 

Her face relaxed as she laughed, round and smooth, her nose scrunched up with mirth. Her bun looked like it was strung with little stars. Adora felt laughter bubble out of her too, and ran forward to play with her.

Starla turned and caught sight of her, face glowing with joy, and she reached over to hold her shoulders and she kissed her. She-Ra lit up like a supernova, every inch of Adora’s skin warm and tingling before she let the transformation fall, and leaned into her. Starla gasped a little, and Adora opened her eyes (when had she closed them?).

“A-Adora, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me-!” she stuttered, cheeks a dark brown blush as she pulled away. The magical geyser lit her pink from behind.

Adora, still feeling dazed, leans back in, cheeks as crimson as her jacket. “I-It’s fine.”

Starla’s eyes widened a moment, lips part in awe, but her expression smoothed over with something Adora can only call love, and she leaned in too. Adora’s second kiss was a quick and gentle peck, but no less sweeter for it.

They parted again, standing in the water of the oasis, and clasped each other’s hands, unable to break eye contact. Starla softly tugged them over to the shore, Adora without the strength to move. 

“I love you, Adora,” Starla began, mouth stretching into the largest smile Adora had ever seen. “I love you! These past few months have been the best of my entire life. I could spend the rest of my life traveling the universe with you. You-you give the universe hope, but first you gave _me_ hope. You’re my hero and my star, Adora.”

Adora gasped for breath, feeling tears run down her cheeks, and desperately pressed her forehead to Starla’s. They stood there quiet for a few moments, letting Adora catch her breath.

“Starla, I-I don’t know what to say except… I love you, too. You always ask about my feelings first, and you give me the time and space I need to figure them out for myself, and I can’t begin to describe how important that is to me. You love me as myself and not for what I can do. You’ve shown me the _stars_! I’ll do whatever I can to give back everything you’ve done for me.” 

Behind them, Adora heard the geyser sputter and sink back into the pool. Starla shook her head ruefully at her. “Adora, you’re the most selfless person I’ve ever met, and I treasure all the more every single moment you let yourself just be. Your debts are paid in full already. I choose you, Adora. Whenever our journey ends, I want to figure it out together. What do you want?”

Adora presses another faint kiss to her lips. “You. Anywhere, anywhen, I want to be with you.”

Starla kissed her cheek, and reached down and held her hand. She winked at her. “Alright, hun. I can do that.”


	4. Prom Night

Adora paced outside of their quarters on the ship. They had just returned from their whirlwind year-long roadtrip around the universe with Bow and Glimmer, right in time for the next Princess Prom. This year, it was being hosted by Mermista in a rebuilt Salineas, celebrating the finished construction.

Adora ran a hand through her hair. She hadn’t worn it loose since she’d destroyed her Sword. Her dress was conservative, hiding her back and chest, and she wore long gloves that hid her arms. Starla had suggested them after she had torn through their room pacing with nerves, and Adora couldn’t deny how much it had settled her to cover her skin. Adora knocked sharply on the door again.

“Starla, we need to get going or we’ll be late, and this is our first ball as partners and I _need_ to make a good impression-” Adora rambled, running her hand over and over on the gifted red bandana tied around her neck. 

The door swooshed open. “Don’t worry, Adora, your friends already like you. Besides, I’m sure Bow and Glim will put in a good word for me!”

Adora gaped. Starla was wearing a long, flowy orange dress that parted to show her legs as she walked and a bouncy maroon bow tied around her waist. She had shiny golden sandals that laced up her leg, emblazoned with the star symbol she and her siblings favored. Around her neck was a dark purple choker from which dangled a golden wing that caught the light. Starla’s curly orange hair had been styled into many long braids, and she had half put them up into two mini buns on the top of her head, the rest flowing down to her shoulders. 

Starla tossed her head and did a twirl, skirt swishing prettily around her legs. “How do I look?”

“Perfect.” Adora smiled and held out her hand. Starla did a low, exaggerated bow as she took her hand, before straightening and tucking it into the crook of her elbow. They traded giddy grins. 

Adora and Starla entered the castle gates together, arm in arm, and approached the hostess as tradition dictated. Mermista smiled a little, furtively, and then raised an eyebrow as she looked between Starla and Adora- _no, not us,_ Adora amended- between their new accessories. Adora felt her heart flutter at the thought; they were girlfriends, and all her friends would know it.

Adora and Starla curtsied as was appropriate. “Revered hostess, we come under the ancient rules of hospitality, bringing greetings from She-Ra.”

“You are welcome under the ancient rules of hospitality. Leave conflict at the door.” Mermista dipped her head regally, and then she rolled her eyes. “Have fun at the party or whatever.”

Adora squeezed Starla’s elbow, trading a warm look with her. “We will.”

Starla turned and looked out over the dance floor, filled with mingling guests in a gorgeous array of outfits. Her face lit up, mouth opening a little in a silent gape. Her eyes shimmered in the low blue lighting. Starla grinned back at her, and pulled Adora behind her by the arm as she hurried down the steps. 

“This is amazing, Adora, are all parties like this?” Starla let go of her arm briefly to spin in a graceful, bouncy twirl, arms outstretched and shining under the coral chandelier. 

Adora smiled fondly at her. “Not all of them. The Princess Prom is traditionally an occasion intended for political maneuvering- forming alliances, you know. But it’s basically just an opportunity for us to see our friends between our duties, so hosts really go all out. You should’ve seen Frosta’s party back when I first became She-Ra!”

“I wish I had,” Starla said absently. “There’s so many people- I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many in one place. Or had to dress up.”

She shyly tugged a braid, looking at Adora through her eyelashes. Adora softened, stepping forward and cupping a hand against her cheek. “Hey, it’s okay, hun. I was overwhelmed my first time, too. Come on, let’s get some snacks and mingle, you’ll be back to your energetic self in no time.”

Starla straightened, looking more relaxed, and pecked Adora’s cheek in thanks. Adora flushed a little and shared a smile. They meandered between dancing couples and friends to the closest horderves table. 

Starla gasped, and her eyes widened like full moons. “Tiny food?! They’re so cute! Why are there even full-size versions?”

Starla snatched a chocolate cupcake from a platter, and then another, and passed these to her other hand as she grabbed something wrapped in seaweed. Adora cackled and elbowed her shoulder.

“Bet you can’t eat more than me!” Adora grinned. 

“Bet I can!” she challenged, eyes glittering with competition. 

Starla shoved the cupcake into her mouth and Adora uses her distraction to steal the other. She smirked and popped it in her mouth. Starla glared in outrage, cheeks puffed with cake, and the race was on. They sampled as many snacks as they could, and when the crowd started to stare, Starla shoved past Adora with a bell-like laugh and hurried to another table, Adora scrambling in her wake.

Adora chased her across the dance floor, brushing crumbs off her hands and giggling with Starla, feeling as light as a spark. “Starla-!”

“Adora?”

Adora freezed. _No, it can’t be. Not on my first day back!_ She looked over her shoulder like she was in slow motion, the crowd’s din muffled as if underwater.

“...Catra?” she whispered numbly. She felt warmth press into her right shoulder, and saw Starla standing by her side, face blank but lips pursed, clearly picking up on her tension.

Catra’s hair was long again, put in a long braid, and she was wearing a dark red tux with gold accents. She looked hesitant- nervous- but she moved right up to Adora with her usual easy grace, and stood just a little too close.

“Hey, Adora. I didn’t know you got back,” she said carefully, eyes flicking over her and studying her intensely. Adora’s skin itched. “Ignoring me?”

“We just got back tonight, actually,” Starla cut in, and, after a brief hesitation, smiled warmly. “Catra, right? I’m Starla.”

Catra’s left ear flicked, and she shook her hand stiffly. “Uh, how do you know Adora? I’ve never seen you around before.”

Adora opened her mouth, but she couldn’t get a sound out. Why was she freaking out? She and Catra were fine, she would _never_ hurt her (again). _I thought I had time to plan this_ , Adora despaired. Starla glanced over at her and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. 

“I met Adora during Horde Prime’s invasion of Etheria. We were both looking for fuel for our ships. Adora and I promised to meet again after she defeated Horde Prime, and we did; we’ve been exploring the universe together for the last year with Glimmer and Bow.”

Catra looked tense. “And the accessories?”

Starla blushed a little, but wrapped an arm around Adora’s waist. “We’re dating- six months now. Adora said that that’s a custom around here?”

Catra looked like she had been slapped, eyes wide and ears snapping up. She looked quickly back and forth between the both of them and settled on Adora, still silent and leaning into Starla’s support.

“You… you really replaced me that easily, huh?” Catra laughed a little shakily, running a hand over her face. “I get it, I waited too long, I was never good enough-“

Adora found her voice, speaking firmly, “Catra, don’t start that. You know it’s not true, and I did love you, a lot.”

“Not enough, though.”

“No,” Adora agreed wearily. “Not enough. We talked about this, Catra, I can’t do this over again.”

Catra frowned at the ground, kicking a foot. “No, you’re right. I’m… sorry, for interrupting your evening. See you later.”

Catra bowed to Starla, ears flat, and stalked away. Adora released a breath, leaning heavier into her date’s side. Starla rested her chin on the crown of her head briefly, the familiar pressure grounding her, before she pulled back with a tight expression.

“Adora, I thought you said you and Catra made up?” she asked, but without judgment, only confusion.

“We did! I-I thought we did. After everything, Catra… confessed to me, and I told her why I couldn’t do that to myself, and she agreed,” Adora insisted.

“I believe you. What do you want to do right now?”

“...Apologize to her. I don’t know for what, but maybe it’d make this hurt less.”

“That’s an option. Anything else?”

Adora smiled, mood rising again. “Dance with my pretty girlfriend and have a good time?”

Starla laughed and shoved her arm. “Adora!”

“I want to have fun. This night was supposed to be just for you and me, and it will be,” Adora insisted, feeling her confidence return. 

Starla kissed her cheek. They held gazes for a moment, loving, and Adora backed with her onto the dance floor. Starla glanced curiously at all of the other dancers, attention flitting wildly. Adora led her in the traditional dance for Salineas’s proms, and then spun wildly around the floor with Starla when she got off script, laughing brightly together. Adora shared a dance with Glimmer, and then with Bow, while Starla chatted with Perfuma on the side of the room. It was perfect.

...And it ended. Starla tugged Adora along behind her, both out of breath and giggling faintly, as they pulled to a stop at the entrance. Her skin was sticky with sweat, but the sea breeze swept her hair, tickling her neck. They met eyes, and gently held each other’s hands, swinging them lightly.

“So this is it, huh?”

“For now,” Starla reminded softly. “Only for now.”

“I’ll miss you,” Adora said.

“Not forever,” Starla said, leaning in close til their noses bumped. “I’ll bring you souvenirs all the time. I’ll always come back to you, love. I promise.”

“And I’ll wait as long as you need. I promise too.”

And they leaned in to share a tender kiss under the moonlight. As they broke apart, Starla pulled her into a tight, encompassing hug. Adora squeezed her head into the crook of her neck, etching the memory into her head. 

“I’ll be back soon, Adora,” Starla whispered. “Settle back in. You’re home now.”

“I know. I love you, Starla.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the episode: princess prom happens once a decade!  
> me: no ❤️
> 
> check here: https://aurumdoesthings.tumblr.com/post/622391052415926272/starlaadora-art-dump-i-played-myself-i for Starla’s princess prom look (drawn by me and including an alternate hairdo!)


	5. Together Forever

Adora clicked off her trackerpad and set it onto the coffee table. Bow just finished updating her on his engineering work, particularly a finicky little issue that was driving him crazy.

Adora stood up, and couldn’t help but glance over at the bookcase across the room. It was filled with vials and plant pots and crystals, all in a rainbow of colors and alien shapes. On top were a few framed photos, each clearly showing Starla, beaming, in a different locale. Adora unconsciously walked over, resting a hand on the most recent photo.

There was a knock at the door. Adora grinned. _Right on time, as always._ Adora strode over to the door, quickly combing a hand through her loose hair, and grabbed the door knob.

Starla stood there just as Adora expected, Glory shooting off of her shoulder to land on Adora’s, affectionately nuzzling her head. Adora gently ran a hand over Glory’s back, and then stepped forward to kiss her girlfriend. It’s slow and tender as it always was.

“Hi, ‘dora,” she said.

“Hi.” Adora stepped inside with her, and rested her head against her chest, rocking them lightly back and forth. “How was your trip?”

Starla hummed, reverberating in her chest and making Adora laugh. “I spent most of my time on a jungle planet this time. The jaguar-monkeys were _pret_ ty territorial though, so I had to get creative.”

Adora looked up at her and pouted. “Oh, so no souvenir for your lovely girlfriend, all on her lonesome-?”

Starla pushed her face away, rolling her eyes, and they laughed together. The atmosphere warmed, loving and cozy, and Adora basked in it. Starla was never gone for that long, but every homecoming felt better than the last. 

Starla’s face softened, and she cupped her cheek with a hand that Adora leaned into with a nuzzle. “Actually, I do have a gift for you. It’s out front, come on.”

Adora raised an eyebrow. Out front? She’d never brought such a large gift before. _It must be something special in advance for our two year anniversary_ , Adora decided, and followed Starla out front. 

There, parked by the gate, was a white-and-gold hoverbike. One large enough for two. Adora gasped, heart rate picking up. _Wait, is she…?!_ Starla reached over and clasped her hands between hers, eyes intense and warm like two miniature suns.

“Adora, I’ve never felt as happy traveling as I was traveling with you. I’m done seeing the universe. I want to explore all of Etheria- with you.”

Adora teared up, breath hitching, and giggled wetly. “Starla, nothing would make me happier.”

Starla tilted her head, eyes looking shiny herself, and smiled shyly. “I’m home, Adora.”

Adora tackled her, and Starla hugged her back, laughing and spinning her around and around and around. Glory flew in tight corkscrews above them, chirping loud and joyously. Starla smiled down at her, and then suddenly dipped her, blushing fiercely as she kissed her. 

Adora leaned in, feeling the liquid gold spirit of She-Ra flow over her. They pulled apart, breathless and standing. Adora cupped her cheek.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Don’t start that again,” Adora said fondly, rolling her eyes. “Come inside. Let’s get you settled in for-“ a tear dripped down her cheek. “-for the rest of our life.”

Adora stood in the doorway, gleaming like sunshine, a hand outstretched. Starla, warm and steady and dependable as always, took her hand.

“There’s nothing I’d want more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of this fic! Thank you so much for reading all the way through, and I hope it’s sold you on my wonderful rarepair starladora!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, please kudos or comment if you enjoyed! this is the rarest of all she-ra rarepairs but I love my girls so much. i thought of it randomly as a crack ship but my brain needed to justify how they’d get together and suddenly I had a whole relationship timeline in my brain and here we are. thanks to maximumdanger who looked this over for me <3


End file.
